The present disclosure relates to a capture execution/non-execution control device, a capture execution/non-execution control method, a program, and an information storage medium.
There are techniques to capture and store an image generated and displayed on a display unit through execution of a program such as a game program (refer to e.g. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0118008 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,417,097). Furthermore, there is a technique in which a notification of permission or prohibition of capture of a displayed image is acquired from the program and whether or not to execute capture of the image is controlled according to the acquisition of this notification. As one example of such a technique, there is a technique to control whether or not capture of a play image of a game is permitted according to the scene of this game and so forth in order to protect the copyright or prevent how the game progresses from being opened to the public for example.